


See you on the flipside

by Aiofhan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, POV Alternating, This is going to be a time travel fic, Time Travel, i promise marauders are coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiofhan/pseuds/Aiofhan
Summary: Emily Davies was a muggle-born, studying at Hogwarts in the year 2013.So why had she found herself in the late 70s?*I don't know why this came to my head, but it did and now it won't leave so I'm trying to do something about it.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	See you on the flipside

“You hear what Granger said about hunting in India last week?” Benny asked the group at large.

Emily was rather surprised he had managed to get the words out in between the large mouthfuls of beef he was inhaling. In all fairness though, Emily imagined she looked something similar to a starving puppy that had finally made it to dinner time. She had half a mind to do anyway with cutlery altogether but knew the others would make fun of her if she did. Besides, her hair was down, and she didn’t want to get food in it.

“Yeah, dunno what she was on to say something like that,” Robby replied. He was sitting opposite Emily and she could feel him pressing his foot into her. She had tried to move her foot, but he had followed her, as if they were playing a game or something.

“What did he say?” Emily said conversationally, picking up her pumpkin juice as she did. In all honesty she was a little disappointed with the way the conversation was going. They had just arrived after all, and she wanted to tell Bella all about her trip to Blackpool. About what had happened in Blackpool.

She also wanted to hear about Bella’s trip to Spain. She’d sat through all of McGonagall’s speech to talk to Bell, and now they were going to talk about politics with some boys that they were barely friends with.

Besides, the only Slytherin she really liked politics with was Bella anyway. Certainly not Robby and Benny.

“You actually didn’t hear? It was all over the news.”

Emily swilled her goblet, feeling the juice going around and around in the cup. The weight going from one side to the other. “I was with my mum all summer, didn’t get any magic news.” She kept her eyes on her cup as she said this but felt Bella’s gaze on her.

“Oh, right yeah,” said Benny, looking down slightly, “Well, a group of lads from the Old Families. James Rosier and that lot. You remember them, right?” Emily nodded, putting down her glass and cutting into a roasted potato. “Well, they went to India to hunt Zouwu and that sort of thing. Anyway, apparently, they didn’t have their paperwork in order, and the Indian government got pissed at them.”

“So, Granger made a statement about it?”

“She took the side of the Indians.” Benny’s voiced raised at this and he began to spit as a talked, “So much for National loyalty.”

“Damn shame they were sold out by her,” Robby chimed in, “Was planning to go there after we’re done here. Doubt dad’ll let me go now.”

“You really are the true victim in all this,” Bella said. When Emily turned to look at her, Bella smirked at her, a twinkle in her eye. Bella really had the prettiest eyes.

“I know. We need a Slytherin in office soon. Otherwise, the Sacred families will keep getting attacked.” When Emily turned to Benny, she noticed a blond Hufflepuff behind him staring at their group and smiled to herself.

“It’s a witch-hunt if I’ve ever seen one. Did you hear about what they did to Professor Greengrass…” continued Robby, who seemed unaware he’d lost Emily’s interest.

Covering her mouth, Emily leaned towards Bella. She carefully moved her braids and whispered in her ear, “Look sexy. Jake’s looking over here.”

Bella smiled and turned to her. “I always look sexy. Figured you had already realised that.” She whispered back. Her chocolate-coloured eyes were magnets as they stared back at Emily.

“Modest too.” Emily joked. Bella scrunched up her face and pushed Emily back. The girls broke into quiet giggles.

“Hey, what are you two talking about?” Asked Benny, pausing in between bites to glare at the two girls.

“Nothing,” said Emily, playing with her braids as she did. She must have got them done recently as they were tight on her head.

“I was telling a story,” Robby whined.

“Continue. We’re listen,” said Bella. “We promise.” She gestured at Robby to continue but the boy only frowned at them. Emily could sense that he was offended by the interruption.

 _Teenage boys can be so petty_ , Emily thought. She could feel the frustration rise in herself as she knew she’d have to get involved. She hated begging.

“Please,” Emily emphasised this by pressing her shin against his under the table and pouted at him across the table. She tried to not think too hard about this and instead wondered if the creases that were on his uniform had come from him not folding his clothes properly. “I was just telling Bell about a new conditioner I brought. We really want to hear about Professor Greengrass and his hunt for witches.”

Robby smirked to his food and then beamed up at Emily. She could tell he liked the idea of explaining something to her, “Well…”

* * *

“I don’t know why you tease Robby,” said Bella when they got back to their dorm. Emily could tell she had had something to say about her and Robby since desert but only laughed at the other girl when she found out this was what it was about.

“Boys are there to be teased.” She responded, walking up to the full-length mirror in the corner of the room and playing with her school skirt and trying to flatten her dark hair. Katie Hepburn, Hannah McAllistor and Mehriene Umar had got back before Bella and Emily and were chatting in their corner of the room.

Bella rolled her eyes and flopped onto her bed. Emily could feel her eyes on her as she played in the mirror. “Boys _are_ meant to be ignored. Unless they are of some use. How is Robert Nott of any use?”

Emily was about to respond when a voice interrupted her from the other side of the room.

“You don’t actually believe that do you?” said Katie, coming over and moving to sit on Emily’s bed. “About boys?”

It took a while for Bella to respond to Katie, and the reply came stilted when she did.

“If I ever meet a boy worth knowing, you’ll be the first to know Hepburn.”

Emily was surprised that Katie was even talking to them, as, if she remembered correctly, her and Bella had ended 6th year with a rather loud argument in the Common Room. Bella had said something to the effect of Katie being sly cow who needed to find a better spell for her hair.

Personally, Emily was a little envious of Katie’s light hair, especially when compared to her dark brown.

Katie rolled her eyes and addressed Emily instead, “Why were you even talking to those boys anyway?”

Emily shrugged, “Robby got really interested in me at the end of last year. Guess he didn’t get bored over the summer and decided the First Day was the right time to make his move.”

“I wish they’d just leave us alone.” Bella said, rolling onto her back and staring at her bed canopy. “He only wants to look at your tits anyway.”

“What makes you say that?”

“He spent all of the Feast staring at your chest. It was so annoying.” Emily could tell that Bella’s eyes were rolling as she spoke.

Emily choice to ignore this and instead turn back to her reflection. _Huh_ , Emily thought, _usually_ I _notice those sorts of things. But usually, they’re staring at Bella of course._

“Hey Em,” called Katie after a few minutes of silence, “You hear that the MBA is starting up again. Smith, that 6th year Gryffindor is planning on running it. Thought it might be funny if you went. You know as a mud-blood spy. Tell us all the batshit socialist rhetoric they spew at those meetings.”

“Don’t call Emily that.” Bella said sitting up and leaning out of her canopy to glare at Katie.

“What? Em doesn’t mind. She’s one of the good ones.”

Emily didn’t know how to respond to that, and so decided to unpack her things instead. It felt weird to suggest that her allowing others to call her names somehow made her a good person. She knew she should probably say something, but it didn’t seem particularly worth the argument. Instead, she started to carefully fold her skirts into her drawers.

Bella though, did not seem to mind the confrontation.

“Ugh,” she said standing up, “It’s only the first day and already I’ve had enough of you. I’m going for a shower.” With that she stormed out of the room, taking her towel and body wash as she went.

“What’s up with Bell?” asked Mehriene, who had paused in between explaining her summer quidditch training to Hannah.

“She’s just being a bitch,” said Katie. When she saw the look, Emily was giving her she added, “I know Zabini’s one of your best friends, but you have to admit Em, that she is a massive bitch.”

Emily shook her head, “Nah she’s just passionate.”

“She starts arguments for no reason. What right does she have to tell you what you can and can’t be offended by! God, she’s so controlling. Just glad I only have to put up with her for one more year.”

Emily thought it was prudent not to mention that in fact, as both Emily and Katie were hoping to become healers, they would most likely be seeing a lot more of each other in the future.

When Bella came back, the girls unpacked in silence, Hannah’s record player spinning _The Kooks_ in the background. Emily paused only to stare outside her window at the darkness of the lake. She remembered how, in her First Year, she used to spend hours watching as the fish and Merpeople went about their lives. Swimming from place to place. She loved the Slytherin dormitories for a lot of reasons, but the views had to be her favourite.

Well, that and the house colours. She though green, really looked good on her and Bella always said that her Emerald scrunchie was both a great show of house pride and a sense of fashion.

Eventually, Emily got bored and started to get ready for bed.

As she was leaving the bathroom, Bella grabbed her arm and took her to stand in the corridor outside their room.

“I don’t get why you let her say those things to you,” Bella whispered. Neither girl was particularly tall but this close to one another Emily found that the few inches Bella had on her were incredibly pronounced.

“Bells, just leave it would you,” Emily responded, trying to push past the other girl. “You know their just chatting bullshit.”

“It’s not bullshit, it’s like… like… xenophobia or something. Or no, more like classism. They treat you different because your muggle-born.”

“Well, I am different from you guys. Anyway, we don’t know if my dad was a wizard or not, so I could be a half-blood.”

“How does that change anything?”

“Ugh, I don’t know Bells, it just does. I’m fine though, you need to stop worrying about me. I don’t listen to them. Honest!” Emily looked imploringly at the other girl, silently begging her to drop it.

After a few minutes, Bella looked down at the ground, muttered _fine_ , and walked back into the girls’ dorm, Emily silently following her.

* * *

That first night back at Hogwarts, Emily couldn’t fall asleep.

She assumed it was the adrenaline of finally being back. Of it being her last year. Of knowing that she would never have this day again, that from now on, she would never spend another September 1st on a train to Scotland. That after this year everything changed.

The thought made her nervous.

It made her excited.

Embarrassing as it was to say, let alone think, ever since Emily was little, she’d had this vision of growing up, going to Oxford (which she’d learnt of through reruns of _Inspector Lewis_ ) and then becoming the first Female Prime Minister.

When she’d learnt about Margret Thatcher she’d nearly cried.

Still though that sense remained in her till this day. The want to do something, to change something. She knew now what she wanted.

She wanted to be the Minister for Magic.

Turning over, Emily stared up at the Canopy above her, she could see a little of the green in the darkness.

She knew that, if she would ever have a shot at being Minister for Magic, she would have to start speaking up for herself, start being loud and opinionated like Bella, stop letting people walk over her.

But another part of her knew that opinions don’t get you popularity. Especially if you’re a mud-blood. She knew others like her thought that she was stupid. A blood traitor by getting in with the blood purists but, in all honesty, she’d learnt early on that speaking up against injustice would only get you alienated.

It was better to make changes from within.

Besides, she rather liked being popular with rich people, for the moment anyway. In Hogwarts, she could play both sides but as a politician, she knew she’d have to choose between her friends and herself.

She just worried that, for her, politics would always going to be a losing game and that, with her Hogwarts career ending, she would have to start playing it.

* * *

The next morning found Emily and Bella pouring over their timetables at breakfast, checking to see if they had any free periods together.

“Okay, so we both have Transfiguration on a Friday. That’ll be good. Oh, as long as Robinson doesn’t make you sit with Harry again.”

“Doubt Harry continued, honesty. He was taking four NEWTs so he had one to drop and he gave himself chest hair that wouldn’t stop growing in the exam.”

“Really?” Said Bella laughing.

“Yeah, but don’t tell anyone. He told me to keep it a secret.”

“If he wanted it to be a secret, he shouldn’t have told you.” Laughed Bella.

“Piss off,” responded Emily, laughing. “Oh look, you have a free on Tuesday afternoon, right?”

“Ugh, no mine’s on Wednesday.”

“I told you, you shouldn’t have taken so many subjects. You never get any time off.”

“Well, if you’d just copied me, then we wouldn’t be having this problem.” Bella wrapped her arms around her face and make a frustrated noise. “At least you can go to Malfoy’s on the Tuesday then. I mean, if you’re still going?”

“I was planning to, yeah.” Emily had been visiting Narcissa ever since they’d met at a Christmas party Robby had taken her to. Cissy had caught her stealing some champagne from a backroom and ever since then she’d taken Emily under her wing. McGonagall had agreed to let Emily go to the Malfoy’s once a week under the excuse of ‘reading to an old woman who lives alone’. So once a week, McGonagall would set up a port key from Hogsmeade to Wiltshire and Emily would spend a couple of hours drinking tea and gossiping.

It was one of Emily’s better ideas if she did say so herself.

“At least we’ll get the nights together.”

They sat in silence for a bit, both absorbed in their breakfast, until Emily muttered: “You see who’s looking at us again.”

Bella hunched over, “Is it Jake?”

“Yeah, what’s the problem?”

“Nothing,” Bella muttered in between mouthfuls, “I just… I just don’t like him like that. I don’t know why he’s obsessed with me.”

“I think it’s sweet he has a crush on you. Anyway, he’s always liked you a little. Maybe as it’s his last chance he wants to make a move on you.”

“Maybe you’re right,” said Bella, finishing her food and standing up, “Look, I’ve got Charms first, but can I see you after it, like if I meet you outside your class.”

“Yeah, of course. I have…” Emily looked down at her timetable, “Runes. You might be waiting a while for me then. Babbling tends to drag on.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. See you.”

“Bye. Miss you already.”

Bella laughed, waving as she left the great hall.

As soon as she did, Emily felt a tap on her shoulders.

“Morning,” said Robby, “Heard you had Runes now? Guess we have it together then.”

“Yeah, I guess,” muttered Emily, focusing on the porridge in front of her.

“Well, I thought we could walk together. If that’s alright.”

Emily tried her best to smile. “Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t it be?”

* * *

Emily loved the little cottage that Narcissa lived in for many reasons, but her top reasons had to be:

  * It was in the middle of nowhere. Not like the Hogwarts ‘middle of nowhere’, where you wouldn’t see a muggle for miles, and you felt like you had gone back in time a few centuries. A ‘Middle of nowhere’ that came from a little village in the Middle of England. It felt like the sort of place everyone wanted to retire, where you would spend your mornings reading the newspaper and the afternoons milking the cows. Where you’d only leave to go to the local pub and hear about the town gossip. Although, she doubted Narcissa was leaving to go to a muggle pub often.



  * The books. Narcissa had the most interesting book collection. Emily loved the history ones in particular. Mostly because a lot of them wrote about Muggle’s like they were a foreign creature. She remembered learning about The Fire of London in Primary School, so she was shocked to learn that Pure-Bloods had thought it was started on purpose as a means to rid the city of wizards. She less shocked to learn that Rasputin had been a wizard.



  * The tea. Emily didn’t know where she got it, but Narcissa’s tea was the best she’d ever had. Usually she’d put sugar in hers, but Narcissa’s tea was sweet enough to do without.



“So, tell me, has Bella gotten you into trouble yet?” Was the first thing Narcissa said when she opened the door to Emily.

“Not yet, but it’s only the third day, so you know, there’s still time.” Emily said, hugging Narcissa as she did and leading the way to the living room where she flopped on the sofa.

“I’m surprised. Knowing that girl, I thought she would have tried to sneak in a bottle of Whisky to the Welcoming Feasts.” Narcissa perched on an armchair, gesturing at Emily to take some of the cakes on the coffee table.

Emily decided to take a chocolate muffin. “Well, she could have done. Maybe she just didn’t give any to me and put it only her pumpkin juice,” she said in between bites.

“Oh, I hope she did. You kids deserve some fun.”

Emily laughed, “We have plenty of fun.”

“You’re always working. Both you and Bella. You know what I heard from her mum.”

“No, but I wouldn’t trust a word out of her mouth.”

“She said…” Narcissa continued, ignoring Emily, “That Bella was planning to be a healer. A healer! I thought, ‘why would such a young girl have such big ambitions, when she could just marry rich and party away her twenties’. Then I remembered how I was in my youth. So much energy. If I could speak to myself when I was your age, I’d tell myself to stop worrying about books and boys and waste all my life on good times.”

“I don’t think my mum would be too happy it if I did that.”

Narcissa looked down. “No, I doubt she would be.” After a few moments of silent contemplation, she looked to Emily. “Would you like a tea?”

Emily smiled, “I would love one.”

Narcissa smiled at her, then called for her house elf to put the kettle on. As they waited Narcissa got up to perch on the windowsill. She seemed to be in a daze, watching the dirt track as if she was waiting for someone to come up it. After a few minutes, there was a crack from the house elf coming and going, leaving the two of them with a jug of milk and two cups of tea.

“You shouldn’t go to a muggle university,” Narcissa said after a while. She hadn’t left the window but had turned to look at Emily. Emily paused in taking out her teabag.

“Why not?”

“You’re too smart for them. You should stay in the Wizarding World.”

“Oxford’s one of the best unis in the world. I’d only accept there. Besides, I’m not ‘leaving’ the Wizarding World. I’m just not staying.” As Emily spoke, she poured Narcissa’s tea to her liking and gave it to her, making sure to tuck her skirt under her thighs when she sat back down. Sometimes Narcissa made her feel like she was a young girl again, getting in trouble in Primary School.

“What’s the difference between leaving and not staying?”

“I never left my family; I just choose to focus on Magic. Now, I’m going to focus on the part of me that’s muggle.”

“No part of you is muggle.”

“Would you say the same thing if I had met you two decades ago?”

Narcissa stared out the window again. Her lips were pursed, her knuckles were white, but her hands were steady as she lifted her tea to her mouth.

Emily looked down, “I… I’m sorry. I didn’t.. I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just… sometimes it’s hard to know where you stand with one foot in the magic world and another in the muggle.”

“I wouldn’t know.”

Emily didn’t know what to say.

Instead, she went up to the bookshelf in the corner of the room and plucked a book at random. Bringing it to Narcissa she said, “Tell me how about this book. _Edith Malfoy: A Journey into the Mind of the Werewolf Child_. Did one of your relatives write this?”

“My husband’s great-grandaunt, I think. He said she was obsessed with all sort of beasts. Wrote novels and novels on the subject. I think this was the only one that was deemed worthy publishing.”

“So, the others are lost?”

“Maybe. Or maybe at the Manor. How’s about if I see Draco this week, I can ask him about them. See if we could read them next week?”

Emily smiled, “I’d like that.”

* * *

Thursday found Emily and Robby on the grass during one of their shared frees. Emily didn’t quite know how Robby had got their timetables to align so perfectly, but she was sure it was his fault.

“Do you think this’ll be the last sun we get this year?” Asked Robby, he was supposed to be reading his Potion’s book, but Emily had yet to see him turn one page.

“I guess. In all honesty, I thought we weren’t even going to get this.”

Robby smiled. “I glad we did, our sunny days at Hogwarts are numbered.”

“I suppose they are,” said Emily, focusing on the History Book in front of her. She was currently trying to read the social factors which lead to the Centaur Civil War but couldn’t concentrate with Robby there.

“Hey Emily.”

“Yeah?”

“You know what you’re going to do when you leave? Like do you have any plans yet?”

Frustrated Emily closed her book, then she gave a smile to the boy. “Actually, me and Bell came up with a whole life plan.”

“Really?”

“Really. You wanna hear it?”

Robby nodded.

“Okay, so firstly, both me and Bella promised each other that we would marry rich. It doesn’t particularly matter who. They just have to be rich and pureblood.”

Robby looked at her quizzically. “Doesn’t that seem a little cold?”

Emily feigned ignorance. “I don’t think so. Anyway, so we’ll both be married, and we’ll spend our early twenties partying. Get a name for ourselves about throwing the most extravagant balls. Everyone will want to be invited. Then, when everyone’s completely in love with us. We’ll both decide to have children…”

“I don’t think you can just decide to have children.”

“Firstly, you absolutely can do, but secondly, we won’t actually be pregnant.” Robby’s eyebrows shot up. “You see both me and Bell will be faking it. A week after we’ve announced the pregnancy we’ll meet at the dead of night, fake our deaths and spend the rest of our days as muggles.”

“How are you planning to do that?”

“We haven’t worked out the finer details but I’m sure it mustn’t be hard. Besides, we’ll be so popular that if we failed it would be the scandal of the century: ‘Two Young Witches Caught Trying to Fake their own Deaths.’ I can read the headlines now.”

“And that’s what you want? Attention?”

“I want all eyes on me, or none at all. No in-between.”

“You sound a lot like Bella right now.”

Emily smiled, “Maybe she’s rubbing off on me.”

“Well, you seem to be rubbing off on her. With Jake and all.”

“What do you mean with Jake?” Emily said, tossing her book aside and sitting up to look at Robby.

“Well about how their dating. Or if not dating, then hooking up.”

Emily laughed. “They’re not dating.”

Robby stared at her. “Yes, they are. I’ve seen them together in Potions. Also, he told me.”

“And you believed him?”

“After I’d seen them in Potions together, yes.”

Emily could find herself getting angry. “Well, what are they like in Potions?”

“Just like, all over each other. Flirting and stuff. Bella was all giggly as well. It was weird.” Robby looked intently at Emily. “You didn’t know at all?”

“No. I…I had no idea.”

* * *

Bella was the last one out of her Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, she seemed to be struggling with her satchel, fixing the buckle as she walked, as a result she almost didn’t spot Emily leaning against the wall opposite.

“Hiya babe, wasn’t expecting to see you here? Wanna walk down to dinner together?” Bella’s smile slipped a bit when she looked at Emily’s face. “You alright?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you’re going out with Jake Winters?” Emily asked. She felt small wearing the pain of being excluded on her sleeve. She felt small just by looking up into Bella’s eyes.

“I’m not,” Bella said, smiling.

“Bullshit,” Emily responded, she walked off, she knew Bella would follow her.

“Don’t be a bitch, Em. You know I’d tell you if I was.”

Emily turned onto an abandoned corridor, then rounded on Bella.

“Then why is Robby telling me, you and him were getting all cosy during Potions?” Emily hated getting angry. She could tell her accent was getting stronger. More classes were starting to get out and she could hear the voices of people coming their way. Emily felt embarrassed talking with a North-East accent.

“Why are you listening to Robby? Besides there’s a difference between getting co-“

“Bullshit Bell. I know when you’re bullshitting me!”

“You’re not even letting me finish.” She grabbed hold of Emily’s arm. “Look, I’m not doing this out in the hallway.” Before Emily could protest, Bella dragged her into the nearest room available.

“I’m not properly even with him.” Bella started, closing the door behind them and blocking it from Emily. When Emily started to open her mouth Bella continued, “Honestly I’m not. It’s just when I went to Spain, he was there as well. Apparently, his family and my dad are friends or something. Well, I was bored, and I knew he liked me, so I wanted to try him out.”

“He’s not a bike, Bell. You can’t just try him out.”

“Yeah, he’s been on me ever since. He’s nice and stuff, so I don’t know… maybe I should go out with him.” Bella dumped her bag on the floor and started to slump against the door behind her.

“Why didn’t you talk to me about this?”

Bella glared up at her. “I don’t have to tell you everything. Besides, you didn’t tell me about having sex with that boy back home during fifth year.”

“Yeah, because you were stressed about OWLs and it never came up in conversation.”

“Well Jake didn’t come up in conversation.”

“No, you just didn’t tell me because you’re spiteful and you knew I would tell you that dating him is a bad idea.”

Bella looked up at that. “I thought you like Jake.”

“I do, but you’d break him.”

Bella frowned. “If I ever went out with anyone, I’d be the best girlfriend in the world. That’s why I’m so selective over who I date.”

“And Jake fits that criteria?”

Bella slid the rest of the way to the floor, putting her hands over her head when she made it there. “I don’t know. Maybe. Maybe not. He’s objectively a nice, attractive, funny boy, so… like… why not?”

Emily tapped Bella’s foot lightly, gesturing at her to budge up, then she sat down next to the other girl.

“Maybe you just don’t like nice, attractive, funny boys.”

Bella laughed. “So, you think I like mean, ugly, boring ones instead.”

“They say opposites attract and all that.” Emily replied, smiling.

For a few moments they sat together, until Emily broke the silence with a question.

“Hey Bell, you know where we are right now?”

“Nah, where are we?”

Emily looked at her, “I don’t know, that’s why I asked you.”

Emily stood up, stretched her arms and went further into the room. It was much larger than she had originally anticipated, with the majority of the room being initially blocked from view. The room appeared to be a bedroom, with a small bed in one corner and a chest of drawers next to it. Posters of different artists lined the walls, with Emily recognising some of them as _Pink Floyd_ , _Yes_ and _The Kinks_. A desk was next to the wall closest to Emily, with record player sitting on top of it. Emily thought she could see a rack of records underneath the desk.

“Hey Bells… I think this… I think this is a muggle’s room.”

Bella got up to stand next to Emily.

“Emily, this is weird. Why would a muggle room be in Hogwarts?”

“I’m not sure. Bella, I don’t think we’re supposed to be here.” Grabbing Bella’s hand, Emily led the both of them back to the entrance and through the door.

Emily blinked when they got out of them room. Bella looked at her, then to the corridor in front of them, then back at her.

“So, I guess you haven’t been to this part of Hogwarts either, Ems.”

“No Bell, but I have heard of this part of it.” She gripped Bella’s hand tighter.

“Ems, what’s wrong?”

Emily turned to her, “Bella, this part of Hogwarts hasn’t existed since 1998.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, thank you so much for reading. I surprised anyone can put up with an original character (especially because I'm not Emily's biggest fan myself). 
> 
> The perspective will be alternating between OCs and Remus but I don't know if that'll happen next chapter on the one after.


End file.
